Above The Law
"Above The Law", retitled "Episode 13", is the third episode of Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. It was first released worldwide on March 19th, 2017 for Xbox One users who owned the Season Pass. It was then released worldwide on March 28th, 2017 for PC via Steam and the Telltale Store, PlayStation Network, Xbox Live, iOS, and Android worldwide. Summary Shocking developments drive a wedge between brothers-in-arms. Plot In a flashback, Javier and Kate go find gas in their neighbourhood. Javier discusses David's whereabouts and that it has been four months since David's departure with Mrs. Garcìa. They reach the gas but discover that it is empty. Kate yells in frustration, attracting the Walker from inside the house. It attacks Javier, when the Walker pins him to the ground, Javier yells for Kate to give him the hammer that she said holding. But she looks at the Walker in the terror. Instead, Javier kills the Walker by smashing it's head into the ground multiple times. Kate apologizes because she reveals that she knows this walker. It was Drew, one of Gabe's friends. Once they get back home, They soon realize that it is not soon realize that is not safe anymore and must move on. Gabe and Mariana overhear their conversation and Javier explains they have to leave because it it too dangerous to stay from now on. Gabe disagrees, and insists that they leave him behind because he does not want to ditch his father. Javier instead suggests that they write him a letter, and move on, Gabe finally agrees and writes the letter. They soon leave the house in the van as Javier takes one last look of their home. Back in the present, David is shocked to find Javier, Gabe and Kate still alive. After their reunion Javier and David walk around and get to Kate while Javier describes what happened to Mariana and how she died by the hand of the New Fronter. In-Game Decisions Did you honor your brother's request? * 63.2% of players demanded justice for Mariana's murder. * 36.8% of players kept Mariana's murder to yourself. Did you try to save AJ? * 85.7% of players injected AJ with the medicine. * 14.3% of players didn't risk using the medicine. How did Badger die? * 70.6% of players destroyed Badger's skull. * 4.6% of players killed Badger quickly. * 21% of players let Badger turn. * 3.9% of players let someone else kill Badger. Did you accept Max's offer? * 58.0% of players brought Max back with you. * 42% of players killed Max. Who did you side with in the end? * 53.2% of players stuck to David's plan. * 46.8% of players chose to leave with Kate. Credits *Javier García *Clementine *Kate García *Eleanor *Paul Monroe *David García *Gabriel García *Mariana García (Flashback) *Tripp *Conrad (Determinant) *Max *Lonnie *Badger *Alvin Jr. *Ava *Paul Lingard *Clint *Fern *Joan *Drew (Zombified) *The New Frontier Deaths *Drew (Zombified) *Conrad (Determinant) *Badger *Max (Determinant) Impacts This list shows the narrative consequences affected by choices from previous episodes of Season 2 and 3. Season 2 * Clementine will have a scar on her forehead. (If Clementine stayed with Kenny) *Clementine will have her left ring-finger missing. (If Clementine went alone) *Clementine will have a bullet wound/scar on her right cheek. (If Clementine stayed at Wellington) *Clementine will have the letters "AJ" inked on her right hand. (If Clementine stayed with Jane) Season 3 *Conrad will appear in this episode if kept alive in "Ties That Bind - Part 2". *If Conrad was killed in "Ties That Bind - Part 2", Tripp will be depressed about his death. *Clementine will either be with the group or separated. (Depending on if you took or refused Conrad's deal) *If Rufus is spared in "Ties That Bind - Part 1", Max will tell Joan that Clementine crashed him on the road with a tree. **If you killed Rufus, Max will tell Joan that. *The group will either be on their knees or standing up depending how you ended the last episode. *If Javier kissed Kate in Ties That Bind - Part 1", Eleanor or Tripp (depending who Clem and Javi went to the junkyard with) will be surprised that she's married to David when learning from him because she saw them flirting. Promotional Poster Videos Trailers The Walking Dead A New Frontier - PAX East 2017 Clip|PAX Exclusive Trailer The Walking Dead A New Frontier - Ep 3 Above the Law - Official Trailer|Official Trailer Trivia *First appearance of Paul Lingard. *First appearance of Joan. *First appearance of Clint. *First appearance of Fern. *First (and last) appearance of Drew (Zombified). *Last appearance of Mariana García (Flashback). *Last appearance of Conrad (Determinant). *Last appearance of Max (Determinant). *Last appearance of Badger. *AJ can say his first word in this episode. Goofs/Errors *There are several errors during the "Previously On" segment: **Mrs. Garcia's facial animations are non-functional, with her showing no appropriate reaction to the scene in Ties That Bind - Part 1. **Clementine is seen wearing her hood up with in her encounter with Javier, which she never had in Ties That Bind - Part 1. *If Rufus was spared, it is unknown how he knew Clementine was the one responsible for knocking down the tree considering she isn't in sight until he left. Category:Season 3 Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes